Best Friend Forever
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Gadis Hujan adalah sebutan untuku tapi...semua berubah ketika aku bertemu dengan Lucy, Gomen! Bad Summary!


SakuraSFC-Hii! Gray! Mau apa kau pake bawa pisau segala!

Gray-SAKURASFC! Yang NG dan WHAT! Belum beres! Napa bikin yang baru!

SakuraSFC-Oneshoot Oneshoot

Best Friend Forever

"_Gadis hujan...! Pergi sana! Kau tidak pantas sekolah disini! Dasar penurun hujan! Teru-teru mu juga tidak pernah berbalik! Pergi sana! Gadis Hujan!"seorang anak berambut hijau menendangku Karen Lilica membuat grup yang isinya orang sombong semua,Minerva Orland,Jenny Raylight dan Sherry Blendi._

_Aku,Juvia Lockser Fullbuster Milkhovic,saudaraku bernama Gray Fullbuster Lockser Milkhovic,ia terlalu sibuk berhadapan dengan Sting Ecluiffe dan Rogue Cheney,rival abadinya._

_Aku berlari ke tepi sungai suasana disana cocok dengan perasaanku yang suram,angin sepou-sepoi melambai-lambaikan pohon disana._

"_Kamu siapa? Kok menangis?"aku kaget ada seorang anak berambut blonde yang melihatku dari depan "K-Kamu ti-tidak takut kena sial?"tanyaku,bagi geng StarGirls (Geng Karen) aku dianggap sebagai 'penghancur' dan 'kesialan' bagi anak-anak kelas._

_"Oh! Ya! Kau itu anak yang suka diejek gadis hujan! Sudah jangan diperdulikan! Geng nya Karen memang suka begitu! Oh ya Namaku Lucy Heartfilia Vastia Dragneel! Salam kenal!"kata anak bernama Lucy itu "Y-Yoroshiku A-Aku Juvia Lockser Fullbuster Milkhovic"Kataku "Wah! Nama yang cantik! Eh Juvia,besok ketemu disini lagi yuk!"Ajak Lucy padaku,aku mengangguk senang._

_"Kau kenapa sih! Senyum-senyum begitu? Niat bunuh diri ya?"Tanya Gray "Enak saja! Aku masih sayang nyawa tau!"Kataku protes "Lha? Terus?" "Aku senang! Tadi em,aku bertemu teman baru! Kami janji ketemuan besok! Gray-chi tidak boleh ikut!"Kataku "Ahh! Juvia-chi jahat!"Kata Gray._

_Keesokan harinya,Lucy melambaikan tangannya padaku,sebelah lagi memegang sebuah topi yang amat lucu "Juvia! Ini untukmu! Kau keliatan cantik kalo pake ini!"katanya menyerahkan topi lucu itu._

_Aku ternganga "B-Betul?"Topi itu bercampur antara warna pink dan biru muda,bergelombang dan terdapat pita disana, "Iya Tentu...Ini..."Katanya menyerahkan topi itu "Dan ini"Katanya ia menyerahkan sebuah kalung,kalung nya separuh hati,yang separuhnya lagi ada di Lucy._

_Semua kebahagiaan itu berakhir saat Lucy pindah ke Hargeon,aku tak memberi tau Gray ataupun Ultear-nee._

JUVIA P.O.V.

Aku tersentak akan mimpi itu,kejadian itu berlangsung sepuluh tahun lalu, saat usiaku enam tahun,aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku "Mimpi itu lagi"Gumamku "Juvia-chan! Cepat bangun dan mandi! Nanti kau terlambat!"Panggil Ultear-nee "I-Iya!"ucapku aku buru-buru mandi.

~SkipTime~

Setelah selesai mandi aku turun ke bawah sudah ada Gray-chi yang makan dan Ultear-nee. Aku mengambil roti dan memakannya "Juvia-chi tadi tidurnya seperti ikan kehabisan air ahahahaha!"Seru Gray-chi aku langsung menendangnya "Sudah jangan berantem deh! Ayo berangkat!"

END JUVIA P.O.V.

~Fairy Academy Gakuen~

"yo! Gray!"kata seorang anak berambut spiky putih itu "Yo! Lyon kau tampaknya bahagia,ada apa?"tanya Gray "Natsu dan saudariku akan datang kesinI!"Kata Lyon "Oh~ Juvia-chi akan punya teman baru kalau begitu bukan begitu?"Tanya Gray "Ya..."Kata Juvia.

~3-1 Class~

GRAY P.O.V.

Aku berbeda kelas dengan Lyon dan Juvia-chi,katanya saudarinya Lyon masuk kelasku "Baik anak-anak! Kita kedatangan murid baru! Saudarinya Lyon Vastia HD dari kelas 3-2 silahkan masuk Heartfilia!"Kata Mei-sensei,aku ,melihat seorang gadis berambut blonde masuk ke kelas,matanya cokelat Hazel "Watashi wa Lucy Heartfilia Vastia Dragneel desu!"Kata Lucy "Oke Lucy,kau bisa duduk disebelah Gray"katanya menunjuk aku. "Hai! Kau pasti Gray-san yang suka dibicarakan oleh Lyon-niisan ya?"Tanyanya "Un! Panggil aku Gray saja"kataku.

END GRAY P.O.V.

~Break Time~

"Jadi Lucy? Kau kenapa tinggal di Amerika?" "Hah entahlah? Igneel-san yahh maksudku sebelum meninggal menyuruhku dan Natsu ke Amerika dan kembali pada SMP kelas 3"Jawab Lucy, "Kau tidak beli makanan?"Tanya Gray "Aku belum tau daerah sekitar sekolah"Kata Lucy "Kenapa tak menjenguk Lyon?" "aku tak tau di kelas mana"Kata Lucy lagi, "Yah Well mari kuperkenalkan sekitar sekolah"Kata Gray "Oke"

~SkipTime~

"Yo! Levy! Gajeel! Erza! Jellal!"Kata Gray "Yo Gray! Wow! Siapa gadis cantik itu! Murid pindahan ya?"Tanya Erza "ya Dari Amerika,Lucy ini Erza,ketua OSIS,Jellal,Wakilnya,Levy dan Gajeel"Kata Gray "Yoroshiku! Lucy Heartfilia Vastia Dragneel desu!"Kata Lucy "OHOK!"seru Gajeel "K-Kenapa?"Tanya Lucy "K-Kau saudarinya Natsu dan Lyon!?"tanya Levy "I-Iya..."Jawab Lucy.

"Hn,kupikir si salamander itu tak punya adik"Kata Gajeel "Hello Princess,bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu?"Tanya Loki sambil memegang tangan Lucy yang-HAMPIR- Dicium "Jauhkan tanganmu dari My Angel Loke!"seru Hibiki,Ren dan Eve "ara ara,Wow,gadis yang cantik"Kata Mirajane "Jauhkan tanganmu darinya!"seru sebuah suara.

"Lyon-niisan! Natsu!"Panggil Lucy, "Hey Luigi!"Kata Natsu BLETAK! "Namaku Lucy! Bukan Luigi!"kata Lucy.

"Hah hah...LYON-SAMA! KALAU MAU NINGGALIN JUVIA BILANG-BILANG DONG!"Seru Juvia tepat di telinga Lyon "J-Juvia?"Tanya Lucy,Juvia menoleh pandangannya pada gadis yang menyebut namanya tadi "L-Lucy...San?"Tanya Juvia ia langsung memeluk Lucy

Lucy memeluknya balik "Hey Hey kalian kenapa kayak ibu ketemu anak tau!"Kata Natsu

"J-Juvia dulu diejek gadis hujan..."

~SKIPPING TIME~  
"Wah! Lucy hebat ya! Bisa menenangkan Monster Air yang kalo udah marah langsung ngambek!"Kata Gray "SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD GRAY-CHI!?"Seru Juvia "Ahaha...Gray bercanda iya iya kan?"Tanya Lyon "iya kok! Bercanda Juvia-chi!"

LUCY P.O.V.

_Kami-sama terima kasih...kau mengabulkan permohonanku bertemu dengan Juvia lagi.._

_Sekarang yang kuharapkan,hanya satu persahabatan kita abadi..dan...Semoga Gray dapat membalas perasaanku._

E.N.D.


End file.
